Ice Trail
by claire.amarillo2
Summary: They hate each others guts that every time they cross paths they try to claw each others throats. But a certain change of events will make them work together and know each other better than meets the eye. They will dig through each other's souls and learn the secrets behind each others is is a trail to their journey, an 'Ice Trail.' (A Jelsa modern story)...
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own the characters in this story except for a few OC's. The places in this story are all made up for story purposes. There will be a bit of vulgar words coming from this story. I, the author also accepts suggestion, requests etc. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**ICE TRAIL FOR TWO**

**Prologue:**

Her life was peaceful and happy together with her parents and her sister. She was 5 and her sister was 2 years younger than her.

She and her whole family would always go to the skating rink. Her family was known to have the best of skaters, and together, they would spin and run on the ice with grace and beauty. They would do stunts like jumping in the air and spinning fast that it's almost dizzy to anyone who would try it. But she was a professional at it. She had learned it all at a very young age and so _will be_ her younger sister. Their favorite season was winter. They would have a snowball fight that would later then involve the whole people in the town and build snowmen and snow angels. She had a very fun life with her family when _shit_ just decided to arrive and ruin what happiness they had.

And everything started when she was 7 and her sister was 5…

Her sister would have been skating professionally like her if only God didn't take away their parents.

They'd still be a full picture of a family skating on the ice if only her parents didn't leave…..

They'd still be the rumored family of skaters only that they aren't called family with them missing members….

And she would still be the fun loving and cheerful child either on ice or on land.

The day that she heard everything was the day she stopped believing in anything. The sentence "Your parents are gone." stabbed her with every letter. That day, while she was on her knees and wailing her lungs out, she learned one thing…. And that was how life works.

That everything it throws at you won't be as soft as marshmallows. That everything it throws at you and _whateve_r it is won't be as simple. Because it hurts. And she _neve_r stepped on the ice. _Again..._

And they were left in the care of her Uncle Chris.

Not that she didn't like it; in fact her uncle was kind just like her parents. He was fun and he was nice. But what bothered her was the words that would come out of her teacher's mouth saying "Tomorrow, we will be having a family day." Meaning the whole family has to be there. And it hurt her more that she, her uncle and her sister would go to the event like everyone else _without _their parents. And her sister would later ask, "They have their Mama and papa, where are ours, Elsa?" and she sometimes couldn't answer it.

And that was when she realized of how jealous she was of other children.  
But then, she had to become strong for Anna. But she only grew cold over the years and she was titled "Ice Queen." She became serious in everything that she didn't have the time to play or joke around. Each time someone would approach and ask her a question, she would answer it quickly and finish the conversation. She didn't have any friend because of her attitude. And she didn't even care.

Her life began to become hard again in the age of 10 when the bills went high. Her uncle had trouble with money and began to take extra shifts at his work. And, the payment for the school was one of the mount of bills. So she searched for a way to help. And she had no choice but put on ice skates.

She forced her feet to step on the ice once more and encouraged herself to join competitions.

In each competition, she earned medals and trophies. She was always the best of them all. And the only thing missing was her parents. That they would be one of the audiences who were watching and clapping for her. Her parents had always wanted to reach the top and their name be known. But then again, it didn't matter anymore.

She used her talent to join skating contests with money as rewards. And it was enough to save for the house expenses and both hers and her sister's education.

Dramas then started to attack once she was a freshman in High school.

This guy with surprisingly white hair suddenly transferred in the MIDDLE of the year.

She didn't know what was wrong with this guy but,

Professor Tooth, the biology teacher who had an obsession with teeth seems to have a thing for him.

Professor North, the social studies professor acts like the guy was his missing son.

And there was Professor Bunnymund's, the arts teacher and school counselor who usually doesn't let intruders in his office except for a little blond girl made the guy welcome….._in _his office.

There was also the school mute that always follows and eats lunch with him. Whatever power or whoever that guy is, he surely made the school like him…. But she didn't like him one bit….

It all started at the cafeteria…..

She was making her project and at the same time eating her lunch at the table near the corner. Yes, _she _was sitting alone. The title of "Ice Queen" seemed to follow her to High school. She was doing her own things when the new guy suddenly dumped salad _on_ her _and_ her project. He exclaimed that it was an accident and he said his sorry, but to her, it meant _war_!

She exerted all of her effort for that project! She was so angry that she called him an "Old man" because of his white hair and he eventually protested that it was natural. She didn't believe at all. Who would have natural _white_ hair?

She threw mashed potatoes on him when he insulted her intelligence and he threw food back at her face.

Soon enough the whole cafeteria turned into a food fight that lasted for 2 hours. (Every one was involved, including the competitive school principal, North) And everyone came home smelling like fish and salad.

And she got a bad grade for her project which she shoved into his face later that day for him to see that it was his entire fault. He replied with a smart ass remark. She got so angry at him.

And since then every time she sees his face, her blood would boil up that you could already see steam coming out of her ears. Each time they crossed paths they would scream at each other in or out of class. And their teachers figured to arrange their seats on opposite side of the room to avoid any fights to start in between them.

Everyone had gotten used with him pranking her and her busting him whenever he sneaks into the classroom for being late. They had also gotten used with them shouting dirty remarks at each other in the corridor, the cafeteria, or in the classroom. _Whatever or wherever place that is, they start fighting, you start running or you'll get involved in it._

_Everyone would wince at the vulgarity of the words that they throw at each other._

_There were punched and kicks here and there. Wrestle here, throw books there, bite here and there, pinches here…you name it._

Her sister and Uncle's jaws would hang open at seeing her with cuts and bruises and since then, _it was World War…III._

_And she never thought that on her 3rd year of High school, shed be spending time with him._

And she didn't or even _never_ expected that….. _she_ would fall in love with her nemesis.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bloody Problem Children

**ICE TRAIL**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BLOODY PROBLEM CHILDREN**

Elsa Arendelle found herself sitting on a chair in the counseling office smelling like spaghetti and dirtied with pancakes with Mr. Bunnymund. She pondered on what she had done to be here as she looked around the garden-like office which was known as the "Warren". Nobody actually knows why it's called the "warren" but the office sure was filled with plants and potted flowers…and paints.

She sat slumped on her chair as she thought about it. Mr. Bunnymund eyed her with narrowed eyes as he rested his chin on his knuckles and his elbows on his desk. The grumpy man was totally pissed and grumpier than ever on what chaos she- _they _had once again cause.

She sometimes wonders how _he _had become the school counselor. It actually surprised her since he didn't show any profession in it at all. _Ms. Tooth, the school nurse was a much better counselor._ No offense, but she wouldn't dare say it loud.

The creaking of the office's door was heard signaling the arrival of the one and only. To both Elsa's delight and horror, a white head with red splotches and pasta was seen walking in and taking a seat on another chair beside her. He too looked like he dived into a mountain of food.

"Well, look who's here. What took you so long you ignorant bastard." she said without looking to just mock the one beside her.

"_OH IM SORRY _MY _QUEEN, _I didn't mean to test your patience but some people here has reasons. I hope _you _understand that," she heard the other say. Although she wasn't looking, she could still guess that he was rolling his eyes.

"-on second thought, I don't _think _your icy heart would appreciate!" this one was heard with a much louder voice which caused a nerve to pop on her head, although she's much smarter than let her temper control her.

"Ignorant, winter sprite." she spat with venom in her voice, this time, looking at the one she hated the most… in the universe.

"Heartless, Ice Queen." exchanged the other. They were now face to face with narrowed eyes boring into the other's soul in an attempt to burn it. A cold dark and heavy aura was surrounding the pair like a blanket and Bunny could only grimace at them.

"Annoying imp."

"Cold hearted psycho."

"Trouble-maker."

"Bossy woman."

"Prankster."

"Drama Queen."

"YOU MAKE A MESS EVERYWHERE YOU GO."

"YOU HURT EVERYONE AROUND YOU."

Their voices were getting louder than it should be and things were about to go out of control. As interesting as _this_ is becoming, Bunny has to stop it before they start throwing things at each other, he wouldn't want his office in havoc just like _the _havoc the cafeteria had become today.

"ENOUGH!" the grumpy Aussie shouted with a deep voice silencing the pair of boiling rage in front of him.

They immediately sat down on their respective chairs and never looked at each other again. The room fell silent as the two just stared at Bunnymund with flat and expressionless looks. They were so silent that you could actually hear crickets squeaking in the background.

Bunnymund shifted on his own chair and started talking once again, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now, I'm pretty aware that you both know _why _you are here for the _15nth_ time _this _year." it wasn't actually the right number of all the times they've encountered in his office. It was the number for _this _year and he wouldn't even dare say the numbers of the past year.

"You've been counting?" asked a deep manly voice.

"Yes Overland, I have been countin'. Now don't change the topic." Bunnymund felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he wouldn't show such attitude in front of this two. "-you blokes explain yourselves, startin' with ya shiela." he nodded his head in the direction of Elsa.

"I'm sorry, my name is not shiela." She immediately countered trying to escape the situation.

"You do know that I know that _ya know _it's just my native accent and language," countered Bunnymund. "-and ya know that I am referring to ya."

Jack's snickers could be heard beside her. Elsa stared at the man before her ignoring the certain boy beside her and started talking from the beginning.

"Fine, fine, I'm going to talk, but for all you know, _he_ started _It_." she pointed an accusing finger at Jack which earned her a cry of "Hey" from the certain creature.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it."

And so, she told Mr. Bunnymund of how her day became ruined. She told him of the important details.

* * *

The school bell rang as its sound echoed and bounced through the walls of the school, signaling the start of lunch.

Students of various ages filled out of the classrooms to escape the "hell" they were experiencing inside those square-shaped concrete one of them being a teenager with platinum blond hair. She adjusted the strap of her bag as she stepped out of the classroom.

She walked pass the other students like a queen, every bit of posture and movement screamed "perfect". Elsa Arendelle, better known as the "Ice queen" walked gracefully as if she was royalty, heading to the cafeteria to eat her lunch in her favorite corner of the cafeteria which must be starting to get filled with students.

She heard various whispers which she had no doubt been about her. She was known as the "The Ice Queen" for her cold attitude of being distant to anyone and everyone. Freshmen would all break eye contact from her cold orbs whenever she stares at them deeply as if looking at her eyes would freeze them _solid_ in the inside-out. Every question answered in just one sentence, every business finished in just one go. She does everything quick and done thus the title "Ice Queen", cold hearted and anti-social.

Various voices saying "Don't look at her, you'll freeze" and "there she is" was heard left and right as she took careful steps. Some dared to "wolf whistle" as she passed by them, but ignoring them has already become a daily routine for her. This is what happens when nothing interesting in going on in your life, you get used to the same things that happen every day that you have no problem dealing with them at all.

Students cleared out to make way for her to step in, knowing full that if you mess with this woman you're going to get it. Elsa was the school's favorite, she kills the president, and everyone would still like her. She has top notch grades in school in every subject, responsible, a beauty, and the perfect daughter anyone would want to have. But deep inside, to her, these achievements were nothing, and so she continues to strive for more perfection and work hard.

She walked through the corridor as she adjusted the books which she held in her hand and the shoulder bag hanging over her shoulder. She made sure to pass by the bulletin board containing all of the school's trending topics and issues including special school programs and events.

You could say that this was also one of her daily routine… in school, since she didn't have many friends to kill time with… so you could say she was a loner, but she didn't feel a bit lonely at all.

She heaved a sigh at all the stupid posters posted on the board, "Missing posters, safety measures posters, club invites-"and so on. The same boring posts. The only reason that she keeps on checking this thing is because she doesn't have anything to do at all. Everyone posts their club invites, and oncoming events –which she doesn't give a crap- on this board. And she's starting to get bored with all the same posters, same issues, same etc.

But one thing actually caught her attention as she scanned the bulletin board. Today, some_thing _interesting had actually appeared.

_Burgess Figure Skating Contest!_

_Available for the old and young! A contest everyone and anyone can attend at the Burgess Coliseum at 1:00 PM on November 15, 2015. _

Elsa stared at the paper pinned on the wall. The big amount of money written to be reward was telling her that this was no ordinary competition. In fact, it was an international sport contest.

She would have joined if only there was no problem. This contest required 'pairs' and she didn't have a partner. It was such a waste, really. The reward could have been enough for collage and it could have made her family's name known…once again.

**_ 'You'll be great out there Elsa."_**

**_ 'You'll make our name famous!'_**

**_ 'Imagine them clapping their hands for you.' _**

**_'Whatever reason you have to win, just be yourself. The ice will be your home.'_**

She smiled at the memory, but immediately pushed it back in the confined drawers of her mind. Locked.

"Well, so much for collage." _and fulfilling mom and dad's dream. _She took her eyes away from the wall and continued on her way to the cafeteria.

She imagined of how her day would continue. She had been having such a peaceful day that it surprised her since it was rare for her to be blessed with such fine day. There were no bad comments except for the usual, no encounters with jocks, no detentions or counseling from Mr. Bunnymund, and most of all, no Jackson Overland.

But all of that was immediately thrown outside the window merely a second after when cold water was dumped on her as she opened the entrance door to the cafeteria. It was later then followed by a thud and a rolling bucket.

_Cold water_

Cold water seeped through her clothes making them stick to her like a second skin. She was shaking… violently, but not from the cold but from the rage of anger boiling inside her.

The cafeteria was blessed with silence as she felt millions of eyes rest on her quivering form.

Her ice blue eyes were clouded with rage as she looked and searched the room. No one dared to move, no one dared to help her and no one dared to speak.

Shuffling could be heard near the back and all eyes immediately turned to a white haired boy trying to escape through the back door. Everyone once again stilled.

Elsa had found what she was looking for.

She had found the culprit of all her misfortune.

"JACKSON OVERLAND! YOU ARE D-E-A-D!" her loud voice was the cue. Everyone immediately shuffled out of the cafeteria to escape the mess that they knew was about to come. To avoid being involved in it… just a shout from Elsa and everyone starts running as if their life depended on it.

And so, the war began.

She threw a tray of food from a nearby table at him. He dodged it merely an inch.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he semi-shouted as he ducked behind a counter.

"What do you mean what was that for? You know well of what you did." she shouted back and threw another tray of food at his direction.

This time, he wasn't so lucky; he got hit square in the chest, smearing his hoodie with spaghetti. _That _was his favorite hoodie.

He was now so furious that he also started to throw food-balls at her. Clumping pieces of food together and making it into a ball then throwing it with accuracy.

She threw to him apples, pancakes and other things she could find. They were blinded by their rage that they didn't even think of what they are doing. They didn't stop. That was until they heard a very familiar voice of someone who stood out as a father figure to both of them. They were so dead that they just dug their own graves.

"Oy! Stop it ya bloody problem children!"

* * *

"So that was _it_?" asked a very pissed Bunnymund. "-A prank gone wrong?"

"I have a feeling he did that on purpose." comment Elsa.

"Believe it or not, _that _prank was intended for Bunnymund. It just happened that _you _were the last one who came in the cafeteria." protested Jack.

"That prank _was_ for _me_?"

"Well- yeah, but she just suddenly came in and ruined it! _Her_ of all the people in the world!" exaggerated Jack. "Do you even know how hard it is to get cold water only to see that you pranked the wrong person?"

"_That is just plain stupid." _answered Elsa.

Bunnymund just listened at the two as they exchanged smart ass remarks. He promised to himself that the names of these two would be written on his gravestone as the causes of his death… if ever he dies because of them.

"That still wouldn't save you two from detention, tomorrow, after class. For now, go home and clean yourselves, ya smell like rotten fish." Bunnymund ordered firm and proud.

And they both gladly picked up their bags and left for home without another word.


End file.
